


Exposed

by Caeoticc



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Reader does not have a gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeoticc/pseuds/Caeoticc
Summary: The Mandalorian's helmet is knocked off, can you get it back to him without breaking the Mandalore code?
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 249
Collections: Movies





	Exposed

You had tagged along with Din on a handful of his jobs, you both had some history behind you, but that’s a long story. All that you were aware of currently, was the fact that Din’s helmet was not where it was meant to be, it was off of his head and about 10 feet away from him on the ground. You didn’t see his face, all you saw was the brown tuff of hair that set on the back of his head as he was faced away from you, his blaster pointed at the dead body that was on the floor. You could only assume that what or whoever was dead had managed to knock his helmet off. From the looks of it, the mandalorian had shot the man dead before he could see his face.

It took you only two seconds to quickly turn your back towards the man, you holstered your blaster. 

“You okay, Din?”

It took him a minute to respond, the sound of his voice unfiltered was quite shocking. While you had heard it before, a long time ago, it sent chills down your spine to hear him unfiltered, raw, and so undeniably human. 

“Yeah.”

You had known Din when you both were kids, foundlings, you knew him before the helmet went on, and it stayed on. Time passed, and you both went your separate ways, and you lost your ability to put your helmet back on, but that’s a story for another time. You both found each other as members of the same guild years later, and here you both were. Working alongside each other, mandalore and mercenary. You were sure he had aged wonderfully, but you wouldn’t allow him to lose the honor of being able to put his helmet back on. 

You heard a thud, Din had fallen to his knees, out of injury or out of disappointment, you weren't sure, but you were sure that you needed to grab his helmet and get it back to him.

With muscle memory, you were able to walk yourself backwards and over to where his helmet set on the floor, and picked it up.

You then made sure your back faced the mandalorian, and you carefully strode backwards towards him, you ceased when your heels tapped the heel of his boots, you outstretched your hand, and tapped his helmet against his back, or shoulder, you weren’t quite sure. Your eyes never leave the wall opposite to where you stand. 

With a shaken breath, he took the helmet from you. He was looking at you, you just knew it, you could feel his eye boring into your calves.

“You didn’t look.”

“Nope. Didn’t see a thing.” 

The helmet went back on, and the filtered voice was back. You sighed in relief. Back to normal. 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for the correct spelling of his name.*


End file.
